Catch as Cats Can
by iheartkatamari
Summary: Oneshot. When Blythe brings a cat named Ashley to the day camp, Zoe wants nothing to do with her, on the grounds that, "Dogs and cats don't mix," but when Zoe gets in trouble, it's up to Ashley to save the day! Based on a Flintstone Kids episode.


**This story is based on an episode of Dino's Dilemmas from the Flintstone Kids, entitled, "Yard Wars," with some inspiration also drawn from an episode of the original Pound Puppies series entitled, "Tuffy Gets Fluffy." Please enjoy!**

It's a lovely morning in Downtown City. Inside the Littlest Pet Shop, Zoe Trent is sleeping peacefully in her fancy dog bed, when she wakes up to the sound of Blythe Baxter's voice. "Good morning, Zoe."

The purple dog slowly sits up and yawns. "Oh, good morning, Blythe Dahling."

"I have a little surprise for you and your friends," Blythe, who's holding a pet carrier, says cheerily.

"Ooh, a surprise?" Zoe replies excitedly. "What might it be?"

"Well, some of our neighbors are going on vacation, so they've asked us to look after their pet while their away." Blythe opens the carrier and gently removes a small orange cat with bright purple eyes, wearing a collar that matches her eyes. "I'd like you to meet our new friend Ashley Morris(1)." Ashley gives a small, happy mew and waves politely as Blythe gently sets her down next to Zoe.

A scowl immediately crosses the purple dog's face. "A _CAT_!"

"Why Zoe," a concerned Blythe inquires. "Is something wrong?"

"Well, no offense, Dearie, but dogs and cats...Well, we're like oil and water...Actually, oil and water make salad dressing. We're more like oil and pizza sauce...Actually, there's oil _in _pizza sauce. Well, basically, Dahling, dogs and cats simply do _not _mix!"

"Oh, Zoe," Blythe says. "That's only an old rumor."

"Well, you never know, Dahling," Zoe replies stubbornly. "The rumor mill has been known to get a few right on occasion."

"Her family will only be gone for a week, and I've promised that we'll all take good care of her, so I would appreciate it if you would please try to get along." Blythe says. Zoe is hesitant, but replies, "Well...all right."

"Pleased to meet you, Zoe." Ashley says politely. "I bet we'll be really good friends." Zoe's only reply is an irritated groan.

Moments later, Ashley is merrily kicking a small rubber ball around the play room, while Zoe naps in the corner. As the ball bounces by, it beans the purple dog on the head, waking her up. "Oof!" Annoyed, Zoe grabs the ball with one paw. As Ashley runs up to get the ball, Zoe angrily kicks the ball across the room. Ashley's face lights up, "Cool, do you want to play catch with me, Zoe?" The orange cat then runs off after it and tosses it back, accidentally beaning the purple dog in the head again.

Growing very annoyed by this time, Zoe picks up the ball and angrily stares into the distance. As her gaze falls on the open back door, a scheming grin spreads across her face. "Why, _yes_, Ashley Dahling, I would simply _love _to play catch with you!"

The orange cat hops up with excitement. "Oh, goodie!"

Zoe winds her arm back, then pitches the ball as far as she can out the door; Ashley then races out the door after the ball. As she watches her go, Zoe breathes a hearty sigh. "Ahh, finally some peace and quiet!" She then curls up back in the corner and dozes off.

As she's lying down, the purple dog suddenly recalls that the neighbors next door have a big nasty dog. Upon this notion, Zoe quickly sits up and gasps, "Have mercy, what have I _done_?!" She quickly dashes out the door with speed that would put a greyhound to shame, urgently calling, "Ashley! Ashley! Where are you?!"

As she reaches the house next door, Zoe opens the fence a tad and gasps as her worst fears are confirmed. A large mean-looking white pitbull with a black spot over his left eye is lying in his doghouse, gnawing ravenously on a bone, as Ashley passes by him to get the ball. Upon seeing her, the pitbull begins to snarl angrily.

From her hiding place behind the gate, a determined look crosses Zoe's face. She quickly dashes in, gently picks Ashley up, and quickly spirits her away. They've barely gotten to the gate, however, when the mean dog begins snarling and straining against his leash, upon which he ends up ripping the rope in two and comes barreling after the two furry little intruders.

The dog and cat begin shuddering with fear and quickly take cover behind some trash cans sitting next to the neighbor's house; unfortunately, the mean dog quickly finds them and begins glowering over them with his razor-sharp fangs bared. Zoe's pale blue eyes grow large and her knees begin to shake. "Omigosh, HELP! I'm to fabulous to die!" she squeals.

Seeing Zoe threatened, a determined Ashley walks sternly up to the pitbull. "Stop picking on my friend, you big bully! Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" A nasty sneer spreads across the mean dog's face. "Ya mean like _YOU_, Squirt?" He then grabs the little cat and sticks her into one of the trash cans. The mean dog then begins chasing after Zoe, who runs away in terror, barking fearfully.

Seconds later, Ashley slowly sticks her head out of the trashcan, with a banana peel on her head. "Ugh..." As she removes the offending object, she looks down in horror to see her friend being pursued by the vicious dog. Glancing at the banana peel, the orange cat's mind quickly races; as Zoe and the pitbull pass by the can, Ashley quickly drops the peel at the pitbull's feet, upon which he quickly steps on it and slips. "Huh? _WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUGH!_" The mean dog slides across the yard, crashes into a rock near the fence, and goes toppling into a trash can at the end of the driveway. "Ooogh..." he groans weakly.

Zoe is still running scared, until Ashley calls, "Uhm, Zoe." upon which the purple dog screeches to a halt. "Yes, Dearie?" she inquires with perplexity.

"The nasty dog is gone." Ashley replies.

Glancing down at the banana peel on the ground, Zoe immediately realizes what must have happened. "Ashley, you...saved my life!" the purple dog says with astonishment as she gently helps her little friend out of the trash can. She then begins to happily shake Ashley's paw. "Oh, thank you, thank you so very much, Dahling!" Ashley gives a small, modest smile in reply.

"Well," Zoe sighs heartily. "If there's one thing that I've learned from this experience, it's that dogs and cats certainly _do _mix, indeed!" Ashley feels her heart fill with happiness upon hearing these words. "Aww, thank you, Zoe, that's so kind!"

Back at the pet shop moments later, Blythe tiptoes by the playroom to check on the pets. She opens the door a tad and is pleasantly surprised to see Zoe and Ashley singing, _"Dance like you know you can, You can, yeah, you know you can..._" Blythe gives a small smile at this happy sight, silently appreciating Zoe's change of heart. "That's my Zoe." she whispers.

**The end.**

Blythe Baxter-Ashleigh Ball

Zoe Trent-Nicole Oliver

Zoe Singing-Kylee Epp

Ashley Morris-Andrea Libman

Mean Dog-Brian Drummond

(1)Her appearance is based on that of the cat from the video game, "Littlest Pet Shop Friends: Beach."


End file.
